Mike Van Arsdale vs. John Marsh
The first round began. The crowd was already booing twenty seconds in. Four thirty-five. 'Both hit very hard.' Four fifteen. The ref clapped for action, and the crowd booed. Four minutes. Marsh landed a right and they clinched. He kneed the body. Arsdale got a trip to side control. Three thirty-five. Arsdale landed a left elbow to the body, right to the body, left to the body, right to the head. Three fifteen. Another right elbow, another and another. Another, and a vicious left to the body. Another and another, right to the face. Three minutes. Marshw as cut. Another pair of right elbows, another. Another. Another. Another. Two thirty-five with another hard elbow. Marsh's eye was bloody and swollen. By his left eye. Another elbow. Two fifteen. A vicious left to the body. Arsdale went to north-south nearly. Two minutes left. Left to the body, right to the head. Arsdale kneed the body twice. 'Watch the knee to the head', Mazagatti warned after Marsh did from the bottom. Marsh apologized. Arsdale said 'it's cool.' Another pair to the body. One thirty-five. Arsdale landed three right elbows and kneed the body hard and another. One fifteen. Full north-south. To the other side. One minute. North-south now. The other side. A hard part of right elbows and another. Thirty-five wit another. Three more there. Another. Fifteen. Marsh stood to the clinch. The first round ended. Bad mouse and swelling under Marsh's left eye. 10-8 Arsdale. The second round began. Arsdale looks pretty young there. Still a weird fuckin' face. Arsdale looks 'chiseled' according to Rogan. Four thirty-five. Marsh plodded forward, his mouth was wide open. He landed a counter right with four fifteen. They clinched. Four minutes. The vaseline was visible on Marsh's eye. The crowd began getting restless. Three thirty-five. Marsh defended a throw and kneed the body. They broke. Three fifteen. 'Plant your feet, chin down.' Three minutes left. Arsdale landed a jab. Marsh landed a left hook flurrying. Two thirty-five as Arsdale turtled up, Marsh stuffing a single. Marsh kneed the body. The crowd began getting restless. Two fifteen left. Marsh let him up. Two minutes. Van Arsdale was taking some deep breaths. The crowd was getting restless. One thirty-five. Arsdale landed a right hand and another. Marsh got a bit mad there. Marsh sprawled stuffing a double to the clinch and kneed the body. One fifteen. Marsh got a beautiful lateral drop to half-guard with one minute. Thirty-five. 'Suck it up, let's go.' The crowd booed. Fifteen. Arsdale gave up the back with both hooks. He worked for the choke. He had it locked. The second round ended. 10-9 Marsh. The third round began. Four thirty-five. 'Let's go, baby.' Marsh stepped in with a left hook, kneed the face as they clinched. Four fifteen. Four minutes as Marsh landed a good body shot. Arsdale kneed the thigh. Marsh kneed the body twice. Both men were tired. Three thirty-five as Marsh kneed the thigh. Marsh kneed the body twice. Arsdale replied once. Marsh landed a hard one and Arsdale crumped. Marsh had the back, four rights in under. Arsdale turned on top to half-guard with three fifteen. He passed to side control. Three minutes. Arsdale landed a pair of right elbows and another. A hard left elbow to the body and two more. Three right to the face, a pair. Two thirty. A hard one to the body. Four ones to the face, three more, a left hand. Two fifteen. Marsh was hurting. One to the body. Two minutes. Three to the face, another. Arsdale went to north-south there. The other side. A right elbow. One thirty-five. Another. Arsdale isolated the head with one leg briefly. One fifteen. One minute. Arsdale landed a pair of right elbows. Two more, two to the body. Arsdale had the crucifix. Thirty-five. Three right hands. Two right elbows there. Another. Four right hands. Fifteen. Marsh escaped his arm and turtled up. Arsdale went back to side control. Marsh turtled up as the third round ended. Both men collapsed, exhausted. Koscheck applauded. 29-27 Arsdale for me. 29-28 unanimously for Arsdale.